The love of Toy Story
by hpmoofrog
Summary: Random little scribble that came about after sitting in my room pondering for a few minutes. It doesn't matter who you support for a relationship, or how you think the story should have ended, we're all Toy Story lovers, and that makes us awesome.


I sit in my room leaning back in the squeaky office chair. I'm starring in my closet, looking back at all of my old toys, and remembering all the ridiculous things I used to do with them.

My large collection of beanie babies lies in a large box above the shelving units, and all my Barbies (And undead broken Barbies I still played with) sat next to it. Then followed the Polly Pockets (The small kind) and the random figurines my sisters collected over the years from happy meals, then the figurines having to do with Disney that came from who knows where, and my American girl doll and accessories… There were loads more that I'd never given away over the years.

But, in a spot of honor lays my Toy Story dolls. I still pull them out, one by one every once and awhile, just to look at them. It's odd, I know. I'm in Highschool; I don't play with my toys anymore, and the average teen would probably think I'm, weird. My friends would probably think that way too. Of course they know I'm naturally obsessed with Toy Story, and Pixar to say the least, but, I don't think they know quite the extent.

My life is a weird story, to tell the truth. When I watched Toy Story for the first time, which I actually can't recall, I wanted to watch it again, and again, and again. Our old video-cassette tape of Toy Story got used so often that my brother and I actually ruined the tape. I know for the next few years, my entire family had every line of Toy Story memorized, and they probably still have memorized…

When Toy Story 2 came out, I fell in love with it all over again. But, strange things happened that a young child cannot explain. I started having dreams about it, and, I started to make comics and write stories and things I thought were unnatural for the normal kid. Every time the name of either the movie or one of the characters was mentioned, I got shivers, and my mind wandered off into some dreamland of my childhood. I remember once in the middle of the night, I stayed up just to practice drawing the characters. You'd think I'd be a natural at it by now.

For Halloween, I was Jessie. I got a little Jessie doll. She was my favorite, until a few years back, when ultimately Woody dominantly took his place as the favorite. Figures. But, as I was growing, I became ashamed of this obsession, if you will. I never mentioned it to anyone because I thought it was weird and everybody I knew would like me less for that.

So, Highschool. I laugh, because for my birthday one of my friends got me Toy Story Stickers. They sit proudly in my backpack, without a use still, but awesome nonetheless. I've decided I don't care who knows it. I. Love. Toy Story.

The Third is my favorite movie. I was disappointed in my own family when they saw it with me. They all liked the second better, because it was funnier. I agree, it is, but Toy Story 3 has so much dang emotion in it, and I love it so darn much!

New movies have come out, and I really do love them. I'm a sucker for chickflicks, and Tangled is really high up there recently, just because it's so awesome. But I don't think that any movie can compare or top my favorite, unless they make a fourth. But I actually don't want them to. However, I'm perfectly fine with them doing li'l shorts about Bonnie going on vacations and such.

So honestly, what I'm trying to drive at as I set the little plastic brown cowboy hat next to me, Toy Story fans are awesome. I don't care if you're a fan of Jessie and Woody being romantically involved, or being siblings. I don't care if you think Bo Peep is the worst character, or if you think Dolly and Woody belong together. I love this website, and the opportunity to write and be creative with my nature and random obsessions. Honestly honest though, who can't have obsession like feelings after seeing the third movie?

So yeah yeah, woo woo, go Toy Story lovers!


End file.
